


One of Those Misadventures That Inevitably Come with Eternity

by sailingthroughemotion



Series: shangella [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 'young' angella except not really homegirl is like 1200 years old, F/F, Fluff and Humor, FtLoSW, Gardens & Gardening, Teeth, There will be sex, bright moon has a giant library now, that is all i can say for now, this is a prequel to 'i knew you', young light spinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthroughemotion/pseuds/sailingthroughemotion
Summary: Brilliant and reckless, a young, freshly magical-academy-graduated Light Spinner is ready to probe all of Etheria for all of its magical secrets. To do that, she has to start somewhere - and the kingdom of this shut-in, immortal, absolutely *gorgeous* queen seems just the place.
Relationships: Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: shangella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129976
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Departure

"So, what are you going to be doing now?" Light Spinner's mother, a tall and serious figure with intense amber eyes, watched with equal parts worry and curiosity as her daughter darted from corner to corner of the room, gathering belongings.

"I'm going to travel across Etheria to study some more," Light Spinner answered without looking up.

"More studying? Wasn't 12 years enough?"

"A sorceress's work is never done, mother -- there's a lot that the grand mages didn't teach me -- like Runestones, for example -- there are theories about how they power the planet but _how_? Do they have a source? Imagine the crazy cool things you could do if you could harness that kind of magic! Also--"

"You father and I have heard your theories enough over the years. Didn't the mages offer you a stable teaching job right here in Mystacor? You graduated top of your class..." The proof of said graduation, an ornate navy blue scroll with gold lettering was shoved unceremoniously into the bottom of a sturdy travelling satchel. "... _this morning_."

"Why would I stay in Mystacor?" Light Spinner grimaced, curling her lip.

" _Because_ it's a sustainable way of living that's being practically handed to you--and put away those fangs _right_ now, young lady!" the older woman crossed her arms. "Light Spinner, look at me." The young sorceress looked up, swallowing nervously. She expected disapproval, but this was on some other level entirely. "Isn't what you've learned enough?"

"No," she tensed her jaw, making her mouth as small as possible as to not flash her teeth at her mother again.

"When will it be enough, then?" the older woman spread her arms out now, brushing her fingers along another one of countless magical certifications that were nailed to the walls in a dense collage. 

"Why does there have to be a limit?" Light Spinner frowned. "Does a painter just set his brush down after he runs out of paint? Does a musician just put down their instrument once they've gone through all the sheet music in their library? Magic is a beautiful, infinite thing, mother -- why can't you see that?"

"The only thing I see is my only daughter throwing away her chance at a fantastic life from the earliest get-go for some sight-seeing adventure," she pointed emphatically at the half-stuffed satchel.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder then, I guess," Light Spinner turned away and continued packing her things, one ear trained on the doorway to catch her mother's departing footsteps.

"Must you be leaving so _soon_?" she said under her breath, squeezing the doorframe for a second before finally leaving.

Light Spinner made sure to wait until her mother's footsteps disappeared down the hall completely before slamming the door shut and throwing down whatever she'd picked up. She sloppily drew a muffling spell on the door and then with all the might in her lungs, belted: "The fact that you have no idea why I'm so desperate to leave is _exactly_ the reason why I have to get out of this place!"

She stormed over to her dresser and begrudgingly stared at her reflection in the mirror which stood on top of the childish, rickety thing. Her fangs glistened a brilliant white, as if mocking her as she gritted her teeth, each labored breath more and more a growl than just usual seething. She then closed her eyes, pulled up her bandana, and counted to three. Opening her eyes again, she saw the reflection of someone who did not at all seem befitting of such a prestigious title as top of Mystacor Magical Academy's graduating class. Instead, she saw the glistening, tearful eyes of a frightened child, but a child whose room was no longer a sufficient place to hide or lose oneself in.

Once she was done packing, she didn't bother going downstairs to grab food or to exchange a final farewell. Instead, she pried open her window and leaped to the backyard below, using a hefty air pocket spell to cushion her fall. And without looking back at the cozy scene of her childhood home, nestled snugly between the homes of the people she's spent years calling her friends, she sprinted off in the direction of the nearest cliffside, to finally vanish from this floating rock for many years to come.


	2. Arrival

Drenched seemingly to the bone, a not-so weary traveler sat down in front of the fire of a humble little inn. She put her hands out, shivering at the sudden wave of warmth. "What happened to you?" an enormous cloaked man sitting at a nearby table furrowed his heavy brow at the young stranger. "It didn't start raining outside, did it?"

"It's a beautiful summer day," Light Spinner said through gritted teeth, wringing out her ponytail onto the floor.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you went for a dip in the river that runs right out front Bright Moon," the man scratched one torn, long pointed ear rather skeptically. His remark was answered with a piercing glare of light emerald eyes, almost-feline pupils dilated only by the relative soothing darkness of the inn. "Why, by woods -- what'd you go doing that for?"

"There's a library in Bright Moon that has record of the locations of all the Runestones of Etheria. I wanted in," Light Spinner glanced back at the dancing flames. "I still want in."

"Well, first off -- ain't no one gonna let you in the castle without the Queen's proper invitation." Light Spinner glared at him again, twisting her hair even harder than before. "Second off -- have you considered not looking like a bandit? That bandana of yours--"

"I'll look like even more of a bandit if I take it off," the sorceress snapped, and began emptying her waterlogged satchel, laying out books, scrolls, and whichever ingredients for assorted spells she considered were still salvageable. "I just need a better plan... you don't happen to know a way in, do you?" She curiously eyes the massive axe strapped to the man's back. The handle alone likely weighed about as much as her.

"You mean _break in_ , little bandit?" the man guffawed. "You won't make it half way to the first corridor, let alone no library before you'll be swimming in the river again. Every inch of that castle is guarded -- by people or otherwise."

"Then what do I do!? I _have_ to get in. Does anyone know the Queen personally? Is there maybe like a ball or a festival that I could wait for--a ceremony, a holiday, _anything_?"

"The Queen only comes out on her own business -- she leaves for other cities now and again, but we townsfolk don't really see her often."

"Often," Light Spinner's ears perked. "So when is not often? When _does_ she come out?"

"If something real serious is about -- some monster ravaging the town, maybe the death of someone real important -- tragedies, y'know?" he tensed for a second and lazily reached for his axe. "You're not out here to _kill_ nobody, are you, little bandit?"

"No! AlthoughIwouldn'tbelyingifIsaiditnevercrossedmymind _but_ \--and stop calling me a bandit!"

"I don't have anything else to call you, do I? What of your talk of sneakin' into Bright Moon."

"My name is Light Spinner," the young woman said, rather loudly, her chin raised high.

The large man blinked. The whole inn, however sparse its patronage turned to see who raised their voice. Somebody coughed, either having choked or simply to clear the silence.

"Wait, what? You don't know who I am?" Light Spinner look around, astonished.

"Sorry, no bells ring for me. Where're you from?"

"Mystacor! I graduated top of my class at the magic academy I--I studied for _years_ , I'd been in contests and showcases, I'd gotten--I'd..." she looked around at the indifferent faces around her that quickly began to resume whatever they were doing. She gulped. She was nobody. And in a mask, no less. "No wonder they threw me out," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't feel too bad about it," the man with the axe stood up to leave. "Queen of Bright Moon don't see _any_ body unless they're a criminal." And with that, he walked out the door, each step he took rattling the tables.

Light Spinner sat watching her things dry for a minute. The navy blue and gold of her graduation certificate was now slightly muddled with unattractive beige splotches. She picked it up, running her fingers gently over what once was sturdy, silky paper -- now rough and thin. "A criminal, huh?" her eyes crinkled with a mischievous smile as she tossed the scroll into the flames. 

"I challenge everyone here to a magic duel!" she shouted, jumping up on the nearest table. 

The patrons sat just as blank and unmoved as before.

"Come on! Are you all cowards! Does anyone here even _know_ any magic?"

"Miss, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to ask you leave--miss, you're standing on the--" the innkeeper, a stout little woman in a worn, frilly little apron fussed around the table that now served as a podium.

"What's in it for us, huh?" a young patron with a doe-ish demeanor hovered nervously above her chair. "All of us probably know magic better than you twice over, but what good is it other than you yelling?"

Light Spinner reached her hand into a deep inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small cloth pouch. "This bag contains ceremonial crystal shards from the palace of Mystacor itself. I wonder... how generously rewarded would be the person who returns them?" There was a cacophony of gasps and scraping chairs. "So, any takers?"

It may have started with magic, but there was no magic to be heard of as soon as someone had the brilliant idea to knock over the sorceress's table. Where she may have had the upper hand before, she was no outnumbered at least twenty to one by greedy seasoned adventurers that had little regard of some young lady whose height maybe stood a hair above average. A knee in the chest, a fist to the nose, an open palm to the ear, and a much larger, much sturdier forehead to a forehead, and she sat disheveled by the fire, just as she'd started.

The patrons scrambled for the pouch now, tearing it from each other's hands, shouting proclamations about who got the last hit, and who therefore rightfully deserved the prize. As chaos ensued in front of her, Light Spinner took a second to pull her bandana down and wipe the blood from her nose, sheepishly grinning as she finally heard the dull clatter of the bag's contents on the floor.

"This is ... this is _chalk_!" the doe-ish woman from before spat, holding up a particularly worn piece of it. "Why you little lying--"

"Stop! In the name of the Queen!" a harsh voice cracked through the air like a whip. The door had been slammed open and two royal guards clad in iridescent armor (Light Spinner observed with a giggle that these were the exact same guards that'd tossed her into the river just this morning) marched across the inn. "Are you the young sorceress causing havoc in this town?" the younger of the two guards pointed their spear at Light Spinner. The cleanly sharpened tip of it was directed directly between her eyes. 

"Sure am," Light Spinner made sure that her bandana was fastened securely and stuck out her arms, cocking her head to one side. They grabbed her by one elbow each and hoisted her up to her feet as best as they could -- it wasn't much for the woman's laziness, given that not five minutes ago she'd been graced with a bruise on every body part imaginable. 

"We are taking you directly to Bright Moon where you will have to face the Queen's judgement," the older guard announced as they exited the establishment through a parted sea of onlookers.

"Oh, anything but _that_ ," Light Spinner feigned a dramatic sigh, emanating nothing but glee.

**Author's Note:**

> hold me accountable for finishing this. please.


End file.
